The Boy Chocolate
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Clyde adoraba el chocolate, pero para los demás su adicción hacia el delicioso cacao, estaba mal. Su madre lo llevaba con diferentes nutriólogos en donde Clyde era obligado a consumir tés, licuados, etc. El único consuelo del castaño era cuando su pareja, Eric Cartman. Iba a visitarlo por las noches.


**Título: The Boy Chocolate.**

**Categorías: Romance.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa dos.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

**The Boy Chocolate**

Clyde era un adicto al chocolate, no había momento en el día en que no comiera o en este caso, consumiera cualquier cosa que no fuese chocolate en todo el día. Su madre, Betsy; preocupada por la salud de su hijo dejó de comprarle tanto Ferrero Rocher, Kinder Bueno, M&M, Milky Way, Snickers y Hershey's.

Betsy lo había llevado a pequeños eventos de nutriólogos, pero cada vez que asistían ella y su hijo a esos eventos, Clyde regresaba enojado por toda la "porquería" que su madre junto con toda esa gente extraña le obligaban a comer tanto frutas, verduras, licuados o diferentes tés.

¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi? Se preguntaba el castaño al encerrarse a su habitación y sacar los chocolates que estaban escondidos en su mochila los conseguía gracias a Eric Cartman, un compañero de su salón. Pareciera que Eric era el único que lo comprendía y no lo juzgaba por su adicción al delicioso sabor del cacao.

Sentando en un rincón de su cuarto a alta horas de la madrugada, Clyde comía los pequeños 'Kisses' que eran uno de sus favoritos, por las siguientes razones: pequeños, pero te dejaban con ganas de seguir comiéndolos o como solía decir Eric "es tan delicioso el olor como el sabor que debes disfrutar ese hermoso sabor una y otra vez, hasta quedar satisfecho"

Ahora comprendía cómo se sentía Tweek, uno de los pocos que al igual que Cartman lo comprendía y no lo juzgaban. Tweek era un adicto al café, y por esa simple razón, entendía la situación de su amigo, la diferencia era que a Tweek no le decían nada por consumir café, pero a Clyde lo regañaban por llevarse chocolate cada 10 segundos a la boca.

Se terminó su último kisses y guardó las envolturas en su mochila, mañana las tiraría a la basura, su madre no debería enterarse de que seguía consumiendo chocolate o sabrá que cosas horribles le obligaría a comer.

Unos golpes que provenían de la ventana logra que Donovan dejé de pensar o formular diferentes escenas que eran dignas de formar parte de las mil y una torturas de la inquisición española. Cierra el cierre de su mochila roja con azul, va hasta la ventana, y observa como Eric esperaba sentado en una rama del árbol -lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso de su novio castaño-

—Se me congelaba el culo allá afuera ¿Qué tanto hacías, marica? —cuestiona Cartman mientras ingresaba a la habitación obscura de Clyde. El castaño menor cierra la ventana e ignora los insultos que provenían de su pareja.

—Procuraba guardar toda la evidencia de mi pequeña escena de crimen —Cartman lo observa con el ceño fruncido y suelta un ligero "tsk" —Además… tienes culo para congelar, no te quejes tanto.

—Cállate Clyde o no te doy nada —al ver el rostro de su novio que era de terror puro, sonríe internamente Cartman y agrega: —Discúlpate y te daré tus tan amados Kisses.

—Perdón —dice rápidamente Clyde.

—No te escuche bien, Clyde ¿Qué dices? —Cartman adoraba que la gente se disculpara o le diera la razón y cuando eso pasaba, necesitaba oírlo más de una vez.

—Perdóname… —susurra Clyde mirando el suelo, odiaba cuando Eric hacia esa clase tácticas, pero su novio era la única persona que podía complacer su adicción y lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar.

—Muy bien Clydy-pu.

Cartman extrajo un pequeño Kisses de su mochila en donde estaban los demás tipos de chocolates que le entregaría a Clyde después, pero antes quería probar algo que había visto en una jodida imagen por Facebook. Le quito la envoltura al pequeño chocolate, se lo colocó entre los labios y se acercó al rostro de su novio. Clyde miraba extrañado a Eric, ya que Cartman no era de la clase de personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo.

Se acercó hasta los labios de su regordete novio, mordió la pequeña extremidad que Eric le había dejado, pero en eso, Cartman lo sujeta de ambos brazos para acercarlos por completo, rompiendo cualquier tipo de distancia. Ambos labios iniciaron la pequeña danza que ya sabían, pero que esta vez era diferente ya que compartían el dulce sabor de su dulce favorito.

Los segundos corrieron su curso, Clyde fue el primero en separarse por la falta de aire, al abrir los ojos vio las pequeñas manchas que tenía su novio cerca de la comisura de los labios de su Theodore.

— ¿Sabes, Cartman? De ahora en adelante sólo quiero que me des Kisses, sólo quiero compartirlos contigo.

—Marica… que marica eres, Clyde —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando, miró como su novio fruncía el ceño por haberlo vuelto a llamar "marica" —Pero..., acepto; de ahora en adelante quiero compartir Kisses contigo... ahora exigo que compartir otro Kisses contigo.

**The End**

* * *

**¡Oh! ¡Mi primer fic de esta peculiar pareja y me siento feliz! Quisiera dedicarlo a **_Zoren Zombrio_**, no sé porqué, pero sólo quiero hacerlo. No sé si te gusta la pareja, Steph pero no importa. Ojala te guste tanto como a mí.**

**¡Nos leemos en otras publicaciones chicas!**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
